


Taste

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Eating/sharing ice cream.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Kudos: 24





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> bewaretheboojum asked "Fic or treat! Tim (and Cass?) sharing ice cream 💕"

"Taste?" Cass holds her cone out to Tim, waggling it back and forth.

He eyes her unholy concoction. The dribble of black slowly making its way across the bright orange, soon to make her hand both stained and sticky. "I'm kind of afraid," he admits.

She smiles, slow and evil. "Yes. I know. Taste?"

Tim stares down at his sad, single scoop of vanilla, then looks back at her licorice-atop-orange-sherbet concoction. "Okay. There is no way that can be any good."

He's surprised when he's proven wrong. He doesn't admit it, but it's not like Cass needs words to know.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
